


Master Plan

by lambchop33



Series: Master Plan [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avenger Tower, Blow Jobs, Bucky has a crush on Steve, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, PWP, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shrunkyclunks, Soldier Porn, This is all porn, consensual but not safe sex, happy endings, just pretend there are condoms, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambchop33/pseuds/lambchop33
Summary: Sitting with his back to the polished wood bar, Bucky's not particularly in the mood for darts or pool. He’s been nursing the same beer for an hour and pretty much staring into space when he sees the outside door open, issuing forth none other than Steve Fucking Rogers, object of his desire, dressed down in worn jeans and an olive colored t-shirt that adheres to his massive pecs like the worst case of static cling Bucky has ever seen.Suddenly his night starts looking up.





	Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really supposed to be finishing the last chapter of another story, (which I swear is almost done!) but when muses call... this is pure smut. Don't look for plot, because even if you squint, it isn't there. Dedicated to ColorCoated, (look! they're meeting in a bar!) who was nice enough to write me some porn when I really needed it, AND resumed "From Beta To Worse", which is awesome. Seriously, go read it...after you read this. ;-)

Master Plan

James Buchanan (don’t call me James, call me Bucky) Barnes likes his job. As a two tour veteran and Army sniper, it’s his task to stay back on the outskirts of any skirmish and keep an eye on everything that’s going on. Patience and observation are big parts of his job, and on this training assignment, he’s never appreciated that more. 

Why? Because his unit is taking part in a cross-training exercise with members of the Avengers team and the Army units they normally work with.

And why is that significant? Because Bucky has had a crush on Steven Grant Rogers for as long as he can remember. Even before this new Steve came out of the ice and back to life, Bucky studied him and his heroic deeds during his military history classes. Captain America was legendary, but then to see him back in action as an Avenger? Fucking unbelievable. 

They’ve been participating in these exercises for about six weeks now, and Bucky can never get enough of watching him in the field. Well, field in the loose sense of the term. A lot of their time was spent indoors at Avenger Tower in the huge simulation rooms they had there. Pretty high tech, but that wasn’t the draw.

The draw was watching Steve move. Watching Steve make decisions. His mind was sharp, his sense of strategy unparalleled. Twice Bucky got a hard-on that he had to will away, lest his squad members find out and tease him mercilessly. 

He’s even met Steve and been in the same room with him on many occasions for debriefings or planning sessions, everyone has, and though nothing especially profound or exciting happened, just feeling those baby blues focused on him for a moment was enough to send his imagination into overdrive. 

At the moment, it’s the end of one of those such days and he and his squad have all hit a local bar for some R & R after a long and arduous session. Bucky’s got on an old pair of jeans that have shaped themselves to the curve of his ass quite nicely, and a plain black t-shirt. At thirty-two, he’s old enough to know how to take care of his body and still young enough to do it easily. Army regs aside, he keeps himself in tip top physical form because he likes to. His hair is short but not too short, his muscles big but not too big. 

He knows he looks good, but he’s not here to pick anybody up. Instead he’s been feeling pretty introverted this evening, only having a few conversations with the guys and just watching everyone else have their fun. A little boring, maybe, but some days that’s okay. 

Sitting with his back to the polished wood bar, Bucky's not particularly in the mood for darts or pool. He’s been nursing the same beer for an hour and pretty much staring into space when he sees the outside door open, issuing forth none other than Steve Fucking Rogers, object of his desire, dressed down in worn jeans and an olive colored t-shirt that adheres to his massive pecs like the worst case of static cling Bucky has ever seen. 

Suddenly his night starts looking up. 

Steve stands just inside the door for a moment, scanning the room, and eventually his head turns in Bucky’s direction. The area is quite large and crowded, and he’s too far away for there to be eye contact, but he steps off as soon as he is looking straight at Bucky. _Coincidence,_ Bucky thinks. It would be nice… no, astonishing, if he were to come over and strike up a conversation with Bucky, but that was too much to hope for. 

He’d been in here with Steve before, and it seemed bar scenes just weren’t his comfort zone. He typically spent time with the guys in the unit he directly worked with (some of them are shooting pool right now), and he never stayed long. Bucky knew this because he often fantasized about Steve picking him up and having some sort of relationship with him that wasn’t strictly professional. Preferably, one that was completely _unprofessional_. 

So imagine his surprise when the six foot blond bombshell makes a direct, no-stops beeline right for the bar. Right next to Bucky. He pulls up, resting his elbows on the shiny oak surface, and turns his head to him. Bucky nods and manages a polite, “Cap,” while his heart thumps wildly in his chest.

“Come here often?”

The bar is noisy and though the words are spoken in a low voice they are also spoken confidently and smoothly, plenty loud enough to be heard. Bucky’s jaw drops. Not because of the line, which is obviously a joke since Steve knows perfectly well that Bucky and the guys in his unit are here regularly. No, his jaw drops because of the _look_ that accompanies the words. Slow, appraising, working from his head down to his feet, and back up to his eyes. Steve’s blue eyes are on him, piercing and steady. He’s a full picture of sex appeal, honor, and eager puppy dog, all rolled into one. Irresistible. 

Bucky swallows hard and sets his beer down behind him. This may be his one chance not to blow it. His one chance to not be just another soldier on the edge of Steve’s periphery. But he doesn’t want _just_ conversation. He wants _contact_ , and lots of it. And there’s only one interpretation for _that_ look that he knows of. Since he’s already had a couple that have shaved a bit off of his inhibitions, he decides to go for it. 

“Is there an answer here that’s gonna get me laid tonight?”

Without hesitation, Steve turns his entire body to the brunet, leaning toward him possessively and growling, “All of ‘em.” 

Feeling his own eyes widen, Bucky steals a breath. Not the answer he was expecting, but one that excites him more than he can possibly verbalize. He slides his butt off of his barstool and gets right into Steve’s personal space, letting his fingers trail over the shapely forearm still resting on the bar. Seriously, even Captain America’s _forearms_ were sexy, and how was the even fucking possible? Why he’s showing any interest at all in Bucky, he has no clue, but he’s not about to pass up this chance. 

“My place or yours?” He leans in, offering the choice with his mouth close to Steve’s ear, and the electricity between them practically makes the air crackle. He can almost feel Steve’s aroused state, burning like a force field around him, and it matches his own. 

Turning his head ever so slightly to bring his mouth dangerously close to Bucky’s cheek, Steve answers, “Mine,” and the tone makes Bucky feel like he’s not just talking location. His cock jumps inside his pants and he leans back a hair, just enough to bring his eyes in line with Steve’s again. Eyes just slightly higher than his own. 

“Then let’s go,” he says, letting his gaze flick down to his companion’s sinful mouth with those plump, succulent looking lips, and back up. 

“You got a tab?” Steve replies, not moving his eyes one centimeter from Bucky’s, and his lips part slightly in approval when Bucky shakes his head.

“I’m good,” he reports, and the corner of Steve’s mouth lifts a fraction. 

“I’m hoping so.”

 _Oh my God._ Sexual innuendo, from Cap? Also not what he expected, but so much _more_. A feral grin crosses Bucky’s face and desire wells up, hot and primal. Desire to show Steve a thing or two in the bedroom, and also to _be_ desired. Pleasure courses through his veins at the thought of being _wanted_ by Steve, a man attractive enough to challenge the sun for the title of hottest thing in the solar system. 

He pushes off of the bar, letting his hand slide down from Steve’s elbow to his hand, clutching at it just for an instant to beckon him to follow. Steve does so, immediately, and they make their way out of the stuffy environment of the bar to the cool air of the street. 

It’s late, but not so late that there’s not still plenty of foot traffic out in the area, and they don’t talk. Bucky knows the way back to the tower and heads in that direction. It’s quite close, easily within walking distance, which is one reason this bar was so popular with the guys. Close to where they train. But Bucky had never been in the upper levels, where Tony Stark’s famed technological haven and all the residences were. 

Steve keeps pace next to him, also staying silent until they reach the lobby. They both have to key in separately just to get in the front door, and he holds up his key card when Bucky turns questioningly to him, leading the way to a different elevator Bucky’s never been in, one not for general public use. The security guards nod in their direction but otherwise don’t bother them. 

The elevator they approach requires special clearance to be operated, and the metallic door pops open at once when Steve slides his card into the slot. They walk in, allow the doors to close and Steve pushes the button for floor fifty-three. Shit, this building is tall. 

As soon as Steve turns away from the operator panel he steps closer to Bucky and says, “You sure about this?”

It’s sweet, how he’s giving him a chance to back out. _As if._ In response, Bucky steps closer to him as well, leaving hardly any space between their bodies before leaning in and kissing him on the mouth. Just one kiss, soft and inviting, but it’s like an electrical charge passes between their lips and sparks them both to life. 

Pulling him in the rest of the way, Steve wraps his strong arms around Bucky’s waist, while Bucky slides his hands up and over Steve’s chest. They kiss long and deep while the elevator makes it’s slow trip up hundreds of feet into the air. Abstractly Bucky is glad they are heading to an upper floor, because making out with Steve is just about the best thing he’s ever done, and he wants it to last as long as possible. 

Steve knows what to do with his hands, sliding them down to cup Bucky’s ass. And he knows what to do with his tongue, licking deeply into Bucky’s mouth as he lets Bucky do the same to him. It’s all hot, soft, wetness that tastes more incredible than an ice cream cone on a hot day. If he’s this good at kissing, Bucky can only imagine how good a lover he’s going to be. 

And he imagines a _lot._

Fifty-three flights and there were no stops. The elevator deposits them on Steve’s floor, red-lipped and glassy-eyed already. Two doors down and another key card insertion later, and they are inside Steve’s apartment. After one light is hastily flicked on, they start kissing again madly, with Steve pushing Bucky back up against the door. 

Typically, being manhandled isn’t Bucky’s thing, but when Steve does it? It’s pretty fucking erotic. Kissing his way down the warm, soft skin of Steve’s neck, he licks into the depression above one collar bone and slides his hands over the firm globes of his pectoral muscles. His fingertips find hardened nipples under his thin shirt, which tighten even more responsively when he brushes his fingertips over them. So, Captain America’s nipples get hard when he’s aroused, and he likes nipple play. Good to know.

Breathing heavily under Bucky’s ministrations, Steve suddenly tells him, “I’ve been watching you during drills.”

“You have?” Bucky drags his mouth back up to Steve’s, interest piqued. Steve’s been watching _him_? Guess his powers of reconnaissance are as highly developed as everyone says they are, because Bucky doesn’t ever recall catching Steve’s eyes on him, and he had his eyes on Steve _plenty_ of times. 

“You’re one of the best snipers I’ve ever seen, and I’ve seen a lot.”

Kind of shocked but also really, really pleased, Bucky smiles and kisses him on the mouth, then on the shell of his ear. “Thank you,” he murmurs. “I’ve worked pretty hard to become so.”

“I know,” Steve answers, trailing his hands up and over Bucky’s back and shoulder blades, exploring him with warm, skillful hands. “First in your class at West Point.”

“You looked up my record?” Bucky gasps. Maybe this isn’t as random a hook-up as he thought it was? Then he rationalizes, “You probably looked up all of us Ground Pounders.”

“Nope. Just you,” Steve says matter-of-factly, and takes advantage of Bucky’s stunned motionless state to lean in and lick a wet stripe up the outside of his ear in turn. “Does that bother you?” he whispers, and looks into Bucky’s eyes again.

A delighted smile gradually spreads across Bucky’s face. Does it _bother him_? Has Steve been fantasizing about them being together just as much as he has? Not likely, but the knowledge alone that Steve was checking him out prior to tonight is enough to make his cock take another satisfied jump and push even more obscenely against the front of his jeans. 

Wordlessly he reaches down with both hands, finding Steve’s belt buckle and yanking it loose, sliding his belt right out of the loops keeping it snug against his ridiculously slender waist and dropping it to the floor. Slipping one hand inside his pants, he palms Steve’s erection right over his shorts and rubs up and down with slow strokes.

“Bother me? No. I think we need to get to know each other more,” he says saucily, and slams his mouth against Steve’s for another heavy kiss. There is a wet spot on the front of Steve’s shorts. A wet spot _he’s_ responsible for, and that revelation sends a spike of pure lust right to Bucky’s groin. It’s doubled when Steve moans into his mouth and pushes closer, rolling his hips gently in time with the strokes of Bucky’s hand. 

_Oh yeah_. Steve’s cock is so hard against his hand, but also thick and huge, and Bucky can’t wait to get it inside him. The burly blond has his hands on Bucky’s chest, then up at the sides of his neck, then braced on the wall on either side of Bucky’s head. He breaks off their kiss and takes a gasping breath of air, then moves to Bucky’s earlobe and nibbles at it seductively. 

Moaning softly when Steve’s searching lips move to kiss just behind his ear, that sensitive spot that makes him crazy, Bucky feels his own cock leaking pre-cum. He could easily bring Steve off with his hand right now, and knows that getting him up again isn’t going to be a problem, but he doesn’t really know if that’s what Steve wants, so after taking a few deep breaths of his own to catch up on his oxygen supply, he asks in a low voice, “Tell me what you want.”

Slowly Steve mouths his way around his neck and back up to his mouth, kissing him once more before looking into Bucky’s eyes and admitting bashfully, “I don’t really know.”

Bucky can’t help the giggle that escapes, Steve’s unsure expression is just that cute, and Steve smiles back, still looking uncertain. Bucky questions him, “So your master plan was what, to get me up here and then play charades?”

Steve actually laughs at that, and his eyes crinkle up at the corners in an endearing way. “I just wanted you. Any way I could get you.” A coil of burning lust stirs deep in Bucky’s belly. Steve kisses him, leisurely, in no hurry, just soft lips and no tongue, then adds, “Tell me what you want.”

“Ohhh, there’s no question there,” Bucky breathes. His hand, still on Steve’s cock but unmoving, squeezes just a little. “I want your dick so deep inside me I feel my teeth rattle.”

Steve’s already dark eyes dilate even more. “That’s a good plan,” he rasps.

“Fuckin’ A it is,” Bucky agrees, but when he tries to push himself off the door, Steve’s hands fly to his shoulders and hold him there. 

“Not quite yet, though.” 

Firm, strong hands move down his body to the hem of his shirt and pull up, removing it from Bucky’s body swiftly. Oh, right, clothes. May as well get those out of the way. Steve takes his own shirt off next and Bucky can’t help but pause and admire the sight. His eyes just don’t know where to start first. Deltoids, biceps, pecs, abdominals. Everywhere he looks there’s acres of smooth skin and defined muscle. He touches Steve’s pecs, tentatively at first, then with more confidence. 

Steve is letting him have this, have him. He can scarcely believe his luck. “This is impressive,” he tells him, smoothing his hands down over his pecs, over his stomach, down by his hips. The amount of cut muscle is staggering. 

“So is this,” Steve replies, cupping the obvious hard-on inside Bucky’s jeans. 

He pulls open Bucky’s fly and pushes his jeans down over his hips, letting them fall to the floor and pool around his feet. Bucky kicks off his shoes and steps out of everything while Steve watches. Once they’re off, Steve slides his hands down over Bucky’s hips, inside his underwear, to push them down as well, and drops to his knees in one smooth motion. 

_Oh fuck._ Bucky wasn’t prepared for that. Steve’s hand closes around his erection and brings it to his mouth. Soft lips close over just the tip of his cock, sucking lightly at it, and Bucky’s head thumps against the door. His eyes drift shut and a moan is torn from the back of his throat. _Oh fuck_. 

Steve’s hand opens but stays put against one side of his cock, along his stomach. On the open side he runs his tongue the entire length of his shaft, slowly, moving up to the tip and then starting over again at the base. He mouths his way up the side once before licking him again, flicking his tongue around the tip in tight circles and touching his balls with his other hand.

“Oh _God_ , Steve,” Bucky whimpers. “God, yes.” He buries his hands in Steve’s short hair. It’s so soft it’s like touching silk, and he lets his fingers slide in, not pulling at Steve’s head even though he wants to. 

Finally Steve takes him into his mouth again and swallows him down, sucking at him like it’s his favorite thing to do. Little oh’s and uh’s dribble from Bucky’s slack jaw every time that blond head bobs, taking him in to the back of his throat and back out to the tip.

“ _FUCK_ ,” Bucky grunts, opening his eyes and looking down, watching Steve’s lips stretch around his length and move up and down smoothly, rhythmically. 

Captain America is sucking his dick, and doing a fantastic job of it, too. He wants to fuck into that perfect mouth in the _worst_ way. Shallowly he thrusts his hips, gently, not wanting to make him gag but wanting that movement so badly he can’t stop himself. 

Steve, God bless him, doesn’t stop him. He does just the opposite, in fact, moving his hands up over the cheeks of Bucky’s ass and encouraging him to move by putting just the slightest amount of pressure on. He moans his approval, sending the vibration up and down Bucky’s length in a way he finds completely and totally addictive. His fingers tighten in Steve’s hair and he thrusts again, just as shallowly but a shade faster. 

Steve looks up at him from under those long lashes of his, waiting for more, and it’s _on_. Bucky starts his own tempo, rolling his pelvis and fucking into Steve’s mouth, and it’s fucking _heaven._

“Sweet Jesus,” he whispers, watching his cock slide in and out between those luscious lips, closed tightly around him. “God, yes, your mouth…” 

Soft tongue makes contact and Bucky almost loses it. He’s so fucking hard, so fucking aroused, and his balls are tightening up like he’s gonna come soon. He’s hot all over and tingling from head to toe, and part of him still can’t believe this is actually happening. 

When he feels like he’s about to lose control completely, he stops moving and starts to say, “Steve, I…”

Not giving him a chance to finish, Steve drives forward, deep-throating him and pulling back once before swallowing him down again. That’s all it takes for Bucky’s orgasm to hit, and hit hard. His back stiffens and he shoots his load right into Steve’s throat.

“Oh FUCK!” he repeats, but this time it’s more exclamatory, because tingling waves of pleasure are working their way from his groin out through the rest of his body. He’s had orgasms before, and blow jobs before, and this one was pretty spectacular. His body shudders as the full force of his orgasm works its way out of him. He groans in a well-sated way, feeling boneless and shaky.

After swallowing everything Bucky had to give him, Steve releases him and rises silently, taking Bucky’s face in his hands and kissing him again, deeply and thoroughly. Tasting of Steve and of himself, the kiss goes on for what seems like forever, and Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s bare torso and pulls their chests together. 

Those hardened nipples touch his, bare skin on bare skin, and a needy whine leaves Steve’s mouth. Reaching down to pull their pelvic regions together, Bucky discovers (much to his chagrin) that Steve still has his pants on, and that his raging erection is trapped inside them. Charitably he snakes one hand forward and rips open his fly, but that only provides partial relief. 

Pulling away from him in order to remedy the situation completely, Steve utters a quick, “Come on,” and leads him into his bedroom. It’s the first time Bucky has really looked around at his surroundings, and the floor to ceiling windows on one side of the bedroom command all of his attention. The nighttime skyline with lights twinkling everywhere is fairly incredible, but the need for privacy outweighs even that. 

Steve pushes a button on the wall and vertical blinds close to hide them from the outside world, while dim overhead lighting comes on. Taking Bucky’s hand, Steve leads him to the bed and lets Bucky climb up toward the head, on his knees. Steve’s bed is fucking huge, but what else would you expect? The duvet is thick and expensive looking, and Bucky throws it down to the foot of the bed to get it out of their way, then sits by the mound of pillows at the headboard. The sheets are sinfully soft and satiny. 

Quickly Steve sheds the rest of his clothes and joins him, coming to him on all fours and getting on top of him. “God, you’re magnificent,” he tells him, running one hand over Bucky’s chest and laying wet kisses right behind it. 

He looks Bucky up and down like _he’s_ the specimen and not the other way around, and it’s so freaking awesome. 

“Tell me that while you’re fucking me,” Bucky teases, and slides down all the way underneath him on his back. 

He loves the way Steve just sinks down on top of him, letting his weight settle on top. There’s no fear of him being too much, of Bucky being not strong enough to handle the weight, and it’s stimulating as fuck. 

More kissing follows, with Steve’s forearms surrounding Bucky’s dark head and one of his thickly muscled legs in between Bucky’s. His gigantic cock presses in against Bucky’s stomach, and Steve ruts against him for some friction. Both make low, desperate sounding moans, because it feels so goddamn good, but could be feeling even better.

Breaking away, Bucky pleads, “Fuck, Steve, open me up.” 

A handy bedside table holds a bottle of lube that Steve retrieves and uses to coat his fingers, having rolled off of Bucky to get to it. Bucky brings his knees up and spreads his legs to give his lover better access. Rolling back toward him, Steve stays at his side and reaches down with one hand, propping up on the other elbow next to Bucky’s head so they can make out some more while Bucky is being prepped. 

_Patience,_ Bucky tells himself while Steve works in one finger, then two, then three, but it’s not enough. It’s not nearly enough, even with Steve stroking his sweet spot with his long fingers. He wants that huge cock, and he wants it now. 

_Finally_ Steve pulls back and says breathlessly, “You ready for me?”

“Jesus Christ, yes,” Bucky spits out. _Hallelujah_. 

Steve’s voice is low and provocative. “Fuck yourself on my cock.” 

Bucky bites his bottom lip in excitement. Is he fucking kidding? Did he hear that right? “You want me to ride you?” he asks, trying to sound cool, like yeah, gorgeous national fucking icons frequently ask Bucky to ride their dicks.

When Steve nods, Bucky gives an enthusiastic “Hell yeah,” and pushes himself eagerly up off his back. He flips Steve over to reverse their positions and straddles him carefully on his knees, keeping Steve’s enormous cock behind him. Steve grabs at the bottle of lube and reaches around Bucky to coat himself before allowing Bucky to line up, and Bucky takes the opportunity to drop down and give him one more voracious kiss. 

Then it’s go time. Sitting back up, he gets into position and slides down, letting Steve breech him in one smooth motion. Damnit, Steve’s cock is _huge_ , and it takes him a minute to fully adjust to being filled so completely. He tips his head back and takes several deep breaths. 

Steve finds one of his hands with his own and squeezes it in concern. “You okay?” 

Bucky keeps his head tilted back in ecstasy. “I am. So. Fucking. Okay.” 

He starts to move then, rolling his hips with a little snap at the end, lifting and dropping himself down on Steve’s dick. It’s wondrous. Marvelous. A hundred other adjectives Bucky can’t think of, because his brain, along with his body, is completely overwhelmed with how good this feels. He lets Steve’s thick cock slide in and out of his body, languidly at first, and looks down to watch Steve’s face. The look of complete rapture on it, pink cheeks, fluttering eye lids and red, swollen lips, gives him such a feeling of accomplishment, of happiness. Knowing Steve is enjoying this as much as he is, that’s a reward above and beyond anything he could have asked for out of tonight. 

Speeding up, he changes his angle slightly, pressing his hands into Steve’s broad shoulders to steady himself as he fucks down over and over on his long shaft. He finds his own sweet spot, that bundle of nerves that sings whenever it is touched, and hits it again and again. He’s starting to feel sweaty and looks down at Steve’s smooth chest, delighting in the light sheen that has formed there, too. Steve calls his name, though, a soft, “Bucky,” forcing him to look back up at him. 

“You…are…magnificent…” Steve huffs out between each stroke Bucky takes, bringing a genuine smile to the brunet’s face, even as he wants to scream out his pleasure.

“Steve,” he manages to gasp back, and picks up his pace, knowing the end must be near. Steve has grabbed onto his ass with both hands and is rocking Bucky back and forth on his cock, helping him to increase the force of each brutal pass. He’s pistoning his hips as hard as he can, burying Steve’s cock fully to the hilt every time, pounding down onto him and loving every second of it. 

A bead of sweat trickles down his back, and soon Steve’s hard-edged moans fill the air. “Oh, God, Bucky…” he cries out, and Bucky can tell when he comes by the change in expression on that angelic face. It goes from lust-filled and desperate to complete and utter bliss, the lines on his forehead smoothing out and the panting breaths from his open mouth settling into wispy murmurs and a contented smile. 

“Bucky,” he voices his name a second time, but much more calmly. This one’s just a declaration of appreciation. 

Bucky winds down the motion of his hips, continuing to ride him while the aftershocks of Steve’s orgasm finish up, and tries to catch his breath. Yeah, that was definitely a good plan. Underneath him, Steve looks thoroughly debauched, and Bucky hasn’t had sex that great in…forever. 

“You’re amazing,” he pants. 

Steve brings his hand to his lips and kisses him just inside the wrist, and _holy hell_ why is _that_ so steamy hot? 

Now comes the awkward part…the what-do-you-do-after-the-sex part. Rolling off of his partner and onto his back, Bucky just wants to rest for a minute before trying to figure out what comes next. Clearly there were no promises made, here, and he can have no expectations for a repeat performance. Steve reaches over him, pressing his weight momentarily into Bucky as he gets back into that bedside table drawer for some wet wipes. He hands a couple to Bucky and cleans himself up as well. 

“Bucky,” Steve says a third time, but this one sounds like a question will follow, so when Bucky is finished cleaning himself up he tosses the wipes into the same bin that Steve tossed his into, and turns on his side to face him. He props up his head on his hand and waits. 

Steve is facing him, too, with an odd expression on his face. It’s one Bucky can’t quite place, and it makes him a little nervous. Did Steve _not_ enjoy that as much as Bucky thought he did?

“Bucky, do you…do you have a boyfriend?”

Chuckling but relieved, Bucky reaches in and rubs his thumb over Steve’s gorgeously pouty lower lip. A boyfriend? Is Steve worried about some other guy getting pissed off that Steve made a move on his man?

“Isn’t it a little late to be asking me that now?”

Steve tips his head one way and then the other in acquiescence. “Yeah…but, do you?”

Shaking his head, Bucky gives him a serious answer. “There’s no one.” Then he turns it around. “You?”

Steve mimics his motion, shaking his head. “Unattached,” he says simply, and the longing in his voice isn’t lost on Bucky. Neither is the wistful look on his perfect fucking face. 

Hope flies up and smacks Bucky right in the head. Maybe there doesn’t have to be any awkward post-sex brush-off here. As horny as they both were, maybe it doesn’t have to be just a one-night stand?

“Maybe…” Bucky starts unsurely, then focuses on Steve’s eyes and gathers his courage. “Maybe we should do something about that.”

Steve smiles at him, shaking loose a thousand butterflies in Bucky’s stomach. “Yeah, maybe we should.”

“I have a master plan, if you want to hear it…” 

Rolling toward him, Steve’s smile widens. “I want to hear all of it…right after you kiss me again.”

Bucky shrugs one shoulder and grins. “Well, if you insist…”


End file.
